Pensées Intimes
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Fanfiction Aventures] Nous connaissons tous les aventuriers dans leur vie de tous les jours. Mais qu'en est-il de leur intimité ? Que cachent donc Théo, Shin, Grunlek, Balthazar et Mani au fond d'eux même ? Comment vivent-ils ce quotidien ? Plongez dans leurs journaux intimes et découvrez-les sous un jour nouveau.
1. La vie trépidante de Théo - Page 1

_Bonjour à tous :D Je viens vous présenter un nouveau petit concept bien, bien fun. Voyez-vous, Juliabakura m'a offert un jeu pour mon anniversaire : Taggle. Le principe du jeu, c'est que t'as des propositions, et tu dois les compléter avec des choix précis pour rendre la proposition la plus ironique possible. Et il se trouve que ces propositions ont réveillé quelque chose en moi. J'ai donc fait une liste de ce qui pourrait s'adapter en fanfiction, et j'en suis venu à créer ce que vous avez sous les yeux. Dans cette fanfiction, vous allez suivre les journaux intimes de Théo, Shin, Grunlek, Balthazar et Mani... sous un tout nouveau jour. Je me suis vraiment éclatée à les écrire, et j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à les lire. Les chapitres sont assez courts en plus :3 N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires si ça vous plaît !_

 **Warning :** Présence de trashtalk x)

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **PENSÉES INTIMES**

* * *

 **LA VIE TREPIDANTE DE THEO**

 **PAGE n°1**

Cher journal,

Je suis dans la merde. Mais du genre profond.

Tu vois, il y a ce truc que l'hérésie a inventé. Ça s'appelle du « papier toilette » d'après lui et il paraît que c'est déjà utilisé dans les grandes villes. Sauf que pour moi ça ressemble juste à une feuille comme il y en a plein dans ses foutus parchemins qui traînent partout dans le camp. Mais pour une fois, j'avoue qu'il a inventé quelque chose d'utile. Je me rappelle de la fois où Shin s'est torché le cul avec des feuilles d'ortie, il a eu des boutons sur les fesses pendant trois jours. C'était rigolo.

Le problème, c'est que B.O.B a commencé à vouloir qu'on soit propre, soit disant parce qu'on voyage et qu'on ramasse toujours des maladies. Genre c'est de notre faute si c'est une tapette qui tombe toujours malade. Ça nous a tous fait chier. Sauf Mani. Mais Mani est toujours d'accord avec tout le monde alors son avis compte pas. On a dû se laver les mains, éloigner le coin popo du camp et se frotter le cul avec ses feuilles de merde.

Aujourd'hui, je me sentais pas très bien. Je sais pas ce qu'il a foutu dans sa soupe le nain, mais c'était dégueulasse. J'ai même vu Shin refiler son bol en douce à Eden. Je l'ai dénoncé, je vois pas pourquoi on aurait été les seuls à déguster avec B.O.B et Mani. Il a fait la gueule tout le reste de l'après-midi parce que Grunlek l'a forcé à finir devant lui. C'était rigolo et ça m'a permis de vider cette horreur dans le parterre de feuilles qu'il y avait derrière moi. On a tous été malades dans l'après-midi, et il y a eu la queue au coin popo.

Ce connard d'elfe est passé devant moi. Je suis sûr qu'il est pourri de l'intérieur, ou quelque chose comme ça, parce que ça sentait l'œuf pourri dans tout le secteur. Bref, mon tour est enfin venu. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Et là je me suis rendu compte que l'autre connerie de télépathe avait fini le rouleau de torche-cul. Coincé, j'ai donc cherché une solution, et vite. Le problème, c'est qu'il y avait pas d'arbre ici, à part quelques buissons.

J'ai donc gueulé après B.O.B, en vain. Comme on a éloigné le coin popo, plus personne ne pouvait m'entendre. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Alors j'ai improvisé. J'ai choppé des feuilles d'ortie... Je vous passe les détails humiliants sur comment j'ai fait pour me nettoyer. Mais sachez que j'ai fait la peau à l'elfe et à l'hérésie en rentrant au camp. B.O.B a osé dire que j'ai été trop violent avec Mani et que j'avais pas à lui parler comme ça.

Facile à dire.

C'est pas lui qui va se taper des boutons sur le cul pendant trois jours.

Et puis de toute façon, je me suis vengé. Pendant que Mani dormait, j'ai frotté des orties sur son visage. Ça lui apprendra à pas me respecter.

Sur ce, je vais me remettre de la crème sur le cul.

Bonne nuit,

Théo.


	2. Les malheurs de Shin - Page 1

_Hey ! C'est parti pour les pensées intimes de Shin :D Merci à I'mNotAnAngel22, NekoSakura Undomiel, Misstykata, Drackalys, Ninlhinn, KyleZer, Eaoden1er, Christy, AymricDrev, Axel, Lardon, Roxane et Galast pour les reviews, ça fait super plaisir :3 Je m'attendais pas à un tel accueil xD La fois prochaine, on se penchera sur Messire Balthazar :3 Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review après votre lecture, ça fait toujours plaisir ! C'est parti, bonne lecture :3_

 **LES MALHEURS DE SHIN**

 **PAGE 1**

Chère Tywaen,

En ce moment, la vie est trop dure. Et injuste. Être un demi-élémentaire d'eau, c'est parfois une belle arnaque. Comme aujourd'hui par exemple.

On a traversé une plaine sèche toute la journée, en plein soleil. J'aime pas voyager dans les zones non-boisées pendant l'été, c'est jamais amusant. Il y a Théo qui se plaint de la chaleur mais qui pète une durite quand on lui propose de retirer son armure, parce que c'est contraire à sa religion et qu'il se sent vulnérable sans. Il y a Balthazar qui se plaint des coups de soleil qu'il attrape, mais qui refuse de mettre un chapeau parce que ça ne suit pas avec son teint. Il y a Mani qui raconte toujours la même histoire et qui gonfle tout le monde. Et Grunlek qui teste des trucs sur le dos de Lumière avec des limaces qui puent. Une journée par-faite.

J'ai sué toute la journée et je ne te cache pas que ça sent le fauve. Mais c'est peut être aussi parce que Théo a retiré ses chaussures et qu'il est à côté de moi. J'ai cru que Bob allait mourir en l'aidant à retirer son armure tout à l'heure. Il est devenu presque aussi rouge que sa robe à force d'essayer de ne pas respirer. On s'est bien marré avec Grunlek. Mais je rirais moins demain, c'est à moi de l'aider à retirer son armure. On a organisé des tours avec Bob et Grunlek pour ça, parce que je te jure que c'est une infection. Je sais même pas comment ça se fait que des champignons n'aient pas encore poussé là dedans.

Mais c'est même pas le pire. Tout à l'heure, j'ai subi la pire des humiliations. On a monté le camp près d'une colline. Tout s'est bien passé, Bob a foutu le feu à un buisson et le nain a pu commencer à faire la cuisine. On est partis faire un tour avec Mani pour trouver un coin d'eau pour se laver. Enfin, on m'a forcé à le prendre pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bêtises.

Il est pire qu'un gosse, mais au moins il fait de l'animation. Et puis il est pas méchant, et un peu con. Hier je lui ai fait croire qu'il y avait un monstre qui mange les orteils qui rôdait dans les bois. Il a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je m'en suis un peu voulu. D'autant plus qu'il m'aime bien. Il est toujours collé à moi, c'est à se demander ce que je lui ai fait. Je trouve ça gênant. Bon, d'accord, sauf quand il se propose pour me porter pour que je puisse atteindre des pommes dans les arbres. Là, il est vachement cool. C'est pratique les elfes, ils sont grands et naïfs, tu peux en faire tout ce que tu veux !

On a pas trouvé d'eau, donc on a fini par rentrer, après avoir tué deux lapins sur la route. Mani a pleuré, mais je l'ai convaincu en lui disant que c'était ça ou les limaces de Grunlek. Même avec son cerveau limité, son instinct de survie a été plus fort que tout. On a dîné, en refilant les limaces à Eden. J'espère qu'elles étaient toxiques et qu'elle va en crever, parce qu'elle a encore pissé dans ma couchette cette saloperie. Sauf que j'ai plus le droit de râler, parce que Grunlek se vexe dès qu'on dit du mal de sa merde poilue.

Après manger, il a fallu nettoyer les plats du nain, et les fioles de Mani. Et remplir les seaux pour laver Théo. Le problème, c'est qu'il y avait pas de point d'eau. C'est quand j'ai croisé le regard désolé de Bob que j'ai compris pourquoi ils s'étaient tous tournés vers moi.

Je me suis tapé toute la vaisselle. Et le remplissage des seaux. Je ne sais pas combien de litres d'eau j'ai sorti de mon corps, mais je suis à peu près certain que c'est pas à ça que pensaient les élémentaires quand ils m'ont donné mes pouvoirs. C'était horrible. Je suis devenu un demi-élémentaire de vaisselle. Je ne sais même pas si ça existe. Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Je les voyais tous se reposer (et je suis même presque sûr que Bob était en train de se grossir les couilles avec un sort) pendant que moi je bossais.

Et bien sûr, comme si ça suffisait pas, il a fallu remettre de l'eau à Théo parce qu'il avait renversé son seau. Tu verrais comment il est à poil. Il est super musclé, tu te sens minable à côté. C'est pas juste. En plus il fait que manger, comment c'est possible ? Et comme je suis resté un peu trop longtemps à fixer ses pectoraux, il a demandé bien fort si j'étais jaloux, et les autres se sont foutus de ma gueule.

Je te jure, c'était pas une bonne journée.

Et puis tu me manques, petite sœur, comme tous les jours. J'espère que tu es bien là où tu es. Et que t'es entouré de beaux mecs musclés. Tu le mérites.

Putain, je rêve, Mani vient de me demander de laver ses fioles. Je vais tuer quelqu'un. Je dois te laisser, le devoir m'appelle...

Je t'aime, fais attention à toi dans les étoiles.

Ton Shinddha.


	3. Les sublimes carnets de BOB - Page 1

_HEY ! Ravie de voir que cette fanfic vous plaît, c'est un truc de malade xD J'avoue que je l'aime aussi très fort, parler mal et me libérer de tout ce qui a déjà été fait, c'est fun ! Merci à Gryf, Drackalys, Noyale, Isiliel23, Millena Tilleul, Roxane, NekoSakura Undomiel, Aymric, Fuyuu543 et certainement d'autres personnes sur Twitter que j'oublie pour vos reviews qui m'ont totalement redonné la patate ! On est partis pour les carnets de Balthazar, sur 2 chapitres, avant de glisser doucement du côté de Grunlek puis de Mani. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, n'hésitez pas comme d'habitude à me faire parvenir vos reviews !_

 **LES SUBLIMES CARNETS DE BALTHAZAR**

 **PAGE 1**

Très cher sublime et magnifique moi-même,

Aujourd'hui, c'est décidé : j'arrête le sexe. Je sais, c'est déjà au moins la vingtième fois que je note ça sur ce carnet, mais cette fois-ci, je te promets que c'est la vérité. Je me suis fait bien fait enculer tout à l'heure, ça m'apprendra à être aussi con et gentil.

Nous venions d'arriver dans un petit village très charmant, quoiqu'un peu trop campagnard. Je l'ai d'ailleurs fait remarquer aux autres, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté, soi-disant parce qu'on a dormi en ville la semaine passée. Ils savent à quel point c'est long une semaine ? J'ai besoin de dormir au moins une nuit par semaine dans un vrai lit. Ces brutes épaisses qui m'accompagnent ne peuvent pas comprendre ça, ils ont passé la moitié de leur vie dans la cambrousse. Les pauvres. Leur enfance a dû être horrible. Je me demande bien comment ils ont pu survivre sans croissants chauds ou vêtements de luxe. Quelque part, ça explique l'odeur atroce que dégage le paladin. Ce rustre irrite mes narines depuis deux jours, et je commence à en avoir marre. Dès que je peux, je le jette dans un torrent, mais même cela ne suffit pas. Il va falloir trouver une solution à plein temps. Entre lui qui sent les chaussettes puantes et Mani qui sent la cannelle, je peux vous garantir que le mélange des deux est très désagréable.

Mais je m'égare.

Nous venions donc d'arriver dans ce village. Mes compagnons puants étaient partis réserver des chambres à l'auberge, si bien que je me suis retrouvé seul avec Lumière, Eden et Icy. Et Mani, occupé à gagatiser sur ses araignées. C'est là que je l'ai aperçue. Cette sublime jeune femme, dans une robe finement ouvragée de couleur rouge. Mon démon s'est enflammé, alors que les battements de mon cœur devenaient incontrôlable. Je ne le savais pas encore, mais je venais de tomber dans le piège le plus grossier qu'il m'a été donné de voir.

Elle s'est approchée de moi, pour me quémander mon aide. Elle disait avoir perdu son sac, qu'un malfrat lui avait arraché des mains. Étant d'un naturel généreux et gentleman (MOI), j'ai tout naturellement volé à son secours, en laissant à mon ami aux oreilles pointues le soin de garder les familiers. J'ignore s'il a compris ce que je lui ai dit, il a tendance à faire tout le contraire de ce que l'on lui demande. Mais je ne serais de toute façon pas là pour le découvrir. Cette charmante créature m'a traîné dans les ruelles dans une course effrénée. Moi qui ne suis pas un très grand sportif, j'étais persuadé que j'allais vomir mes poumons d'une seconde à l'autre.

Et alors que j'étais sur le point de lui demander pourquoi on courrait de cette façon, elle m'a plaqué contre le mur. Je vous passe les détails, c'était plutôt chaud et torride, et mon démon se foutait de la taille ridicule de mes noisettes, alors que j'essaye désespéramment de faire quelque chose pour ça. Le sortilège est pas encore au point il faut croire.

Bref, alors que j'avais retiré l'intégralité de mes vêtements, euphorique, il s'est passé quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu. La douce créature que j'avais déjà prévu d'emmener dans la plus belle taverne de la ville venait de se faire pousser beaucoup de poils. Et une énorme bouche pleine de dents pointues également. Une ourse-garou, si j'avais prévu ça...

Comme vous vous en doutez, j'ai été très gêné. J'ai longtemps hésité entre récupérer ma robe et fuir pour sauver ma vie, mais l'instinct primitif l'a emporté. Et c'est ainsi que moi, le grand Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromancien de la Tour Rouge, terreur de Mirages, s'est mis à courir cul nu dans la ville avec une ourse-garou affamée cherchant à faire de moi son repas.

Ma course effrénée m'a conduit sur la place publique, où m'attendaient mes quatre compagnons, agacés de mon absence. Ah, pour une surprise... Je crois que je n'avais encore jamais vu Théo rougir à ce point. J'ignore toujours s'il était intimidé, gêné ou en colère. Certainement un peu des trois. Dans tous les cas, quand il a vu l'énorme boule de poils fonçant sur mon frêle et pauvre corps, il n'a pas hésité à placer son bouclier sur la trajectoire.

J'ai un peu honte de le dire, mais je les ai tous laissé se démerder et je suis parti me cacher derrière un arbre. Ils sont venus me récupérer quelques minutes plus tard. Mani a eu l'amabilité de me donner sa cape pour cacher mon corps nu. Et c'est là que les moqueries, vannes et autres remarques sarcastiques ont commencé à fuser.

J'ai tellement honte que j'ai décidé de ne plus toucher au sexe de ma vie. En tout cas, je sais d'avance que je vais en entendre parler pendant longtemps. Peut-être que si je fous le feu au prochain qui m'en parle, ils y réfléchiront ?

Affaire à suivre.

Balthou'.


	4. Les sublimes carnets de BOB - Page 2

_Bonjour ! Je reprends enfin cette fanfiction un peu plus sérieusement ! Et on reprend directement avec ce cher Balthazar et ses problèmes de cœur. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables !_

 **LES SUBLIMES CARNETS DE BALTHAZAR**

 **PAGE 2**

Très cher admirable, divin et adorable moi-même,

J'ai tenu une semaine. Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas fier de moi et que j'aurais préféré tenir bien plus longtemps, mais il se trouve que la vie est trop courte pour ne pas profiter des plaisirs de l'amour. Ou plutôt que Shinddha draguait encore une jeune femme absolument charmante sur laquelle j'avais des vues et qu'il m'a outrageusement volé.

Après ma curieuse mésaventure avec cette ourse-garou qui m'a valu des commentaires de mes quatre « amis » pendant quelques jours, ainsi que de la moitié des habitants de ce village moisi, j'ai pressé mon ami paladin pour quitter au plus vite cet endroit déplaisant. Bien sûr, comme il est de coutume dans notre groupe discordant, il s'est mis à râler en osant prétendre que si nous passions encore trop de temps dans la forêt je me mettrais à « geindre comme une pucelle prête à se rentrer sa première saucisse dans le cul ». Une poésie charmante provenant de sa bouche, comme à l'accoutumée.

A force d'acharnement et de supplications, il a fini par céder à mon chantage affectif et nous avons repris la route, après avoir donné un bain de force à Mani qui s'était roulé dans une étable la veille au soir pour une raison que nous ignorons encore. C'est un elfe, je suppose que le contact avec les déjections animales est naturel de là où il vient. Peut-être est-il irrésistiblement attiré par l'odeur. Il faudrait que j'étudie ce cas très spécifique de plus près, un jour ou l'autre, je suis sûr que nous en apprendrions beaucoup.

Après quelques heures de route, nous avons été grossièrement attaqués par des malandrins, cachés dans des buissons. Shinddha a brillé en touchant deux des attaquants d'une flèche, Théo s'est chargé de faire de la bouillie du dernier. Il l'a tellement massacré qu'il nous a été impossible de le fouiller tant son corps ne ressemblait guère plus qu'à une compote de bouillie d'araignée que Grunlek fait cuire actuellement. J'ai déjà prévu d'être malade ce soir, cela fera de plus grosses portions aux autres mais au moins, mon précieux estomac sera épargné dans la bataille. Après ce furieux combat, nous avons trouvé, sur l'un des bandits, un parchemin ordonnant la livraison d'une jeune femme à un marchand d'esclaves local.

Théo et Mani ont préféré rester près des cadavres, pour les piller, pendant que Grunlek, Shinddha et moi nous dirigions vers le lieu supposé de leur planque. Nous l'avons finalement trouvé après trois heures de galère, Shinddha ne sachant toujours pas lire une carte après dix ans sur les routes. La planque se trouvait dans une grotte. Nous n'avons pas eu de mal à venir à bout des gardes, grâce à un magnifique lancer de flammes qui, sans me vanter, leur a fait regretter leur naissance infâme. Dans l'obscurité, nous avons perçus de pleurs de femme. Un pauvre gamine était attachée comme du vulgaire gibier dans le fond de la grotte, à moitié dénudée.

Je suis tombé sous le charme au premier regard. C'était une jeune elfe, dans la fleur de l'âge et aux formes gracieuses. Les larmes lui donnait un regard si beau que je su immédiatement que je devais la séduire. Puis j'ai croisé le regard de Shinddha. Dans ses yeux brillait la même lueur que dans les miens et j'ai immédiatement su que je devrais m'engager dans une lutte fratricide pour obtenir l'attention de la belle.

Nous l'avons soigné dans un campement dressé à la hâte. Elle nous remercia chaudement. Et là s'est produit la pire chose qui puisse se passer. Elle a croisé le regard de Mani et j'ai su immédiatement que ni Shinddha ni moi n'aurions son cœur. Désespéré, j'ai cherché par tous les moyens à éloigner l'elfe du camp. Mais il est tellement bête et naïf que je craignais qu'il ne se perde dans la forêt et je l'ai accompagné au ruisseau comme un père accompagne son fils à l'école. Pas le mien, en tout cas. Mais je suppose que c'est que les pères font.

Mais quel empoté ! Je lui ai demandé de faire la vaisselle, puisque c'était son tour (enfin c'était le mien, mais profitons de son manque d'attention pour se libérer de tâches ingrates...). Il a pris un premier plat et l'a lâché sur le reste de la vaisselle. Résultat : deux assiettes cassées, un verre tordu, le plat brisé. Cet elfe est une catastrophe ambulante, je ne sais plus quoi faire de lui. Je l'ai abandonné dans sa bêtise en le sommant de nettoyer cette catastrophe et je suis rentré au camp.

Et là, qu'ai-je vu ?! Shinddha, assis à côté de la jeune femme, visiblement charmée. Il était en train de pavaner comme un coq en rut ! Mon cœur s'est brisé en un millier de morceaux de douleur et, dans la colère, je lui ai lancé une casserole que j'avais gardé à la main. J'ai raté mon coup et l'ustensile a cogné dans la tête de la pauvre dame qui s'est écroulée comme une masse. La honte de ma vie. Je me suis senti rougir, alors que mon ami à l'arc se tournait dans ma direction, choqué. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Je venais d'agresser une femme ! J'ai vainement essayé de plaider mon démon et un acte inconscient, mais Théo s'est mis à me menacer de me tuer si je me transformais et j'ai fini par me confondre en excuses, terriblement confus et désolé.

Elle est revenue à elle après de longues minutes et s'est mise à pleurer à chaudes larmes dans les bras de mon rival, finalement ravi d'avoir obtenu un rapprochement aussi soudain qu'inespéré grâce à moi. Monstre ! Je me jure de lui faire payer cet acte. En attendant, elle coule des jours paisible en sa compagnie et je jurerai l'avoir vu l'embrasser plus tôt dans la soirée. Au prochain village, sur ma vie, nous la renverrons chez elle. Hors de question qu'elle reste plus longtemps dans notre groupe. J'ai réussi à plus ou moins convaincre Théo, qui de toute façon est aussi sociable qu'un bout de bois et a approuvé ma volonté de l'éjecter. Grunlek a levé les yeux au ciel, Mani s'en fout. Il ne reste que Shinddha à convaincre, ce qui sera délicat. Mais nous en reparlerons dans quelques jours, le prochain village est à trois jours de marche.

Foi de Balthazar, j'aurai ma revanche !

Balthou'.


End file.
